


Are You Someone Out There (Who’s A Little Bit Like Me)

by lunarknightz



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Post Movie, Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: Two people; Two misfits from completely different places that find that the best place is unknown, but with each other.
Relationships: Phillip Carlyle/Anne Wheeler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Are You Someone Out There (Who’s A Little Bit Like Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eris_historia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eris_historia/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide! I do hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

The latest Carlyle party was in full swing; every inch of his parent’s voluminous ballroom filled with guests chattering about something or another.

And yet, Phillip Carlyle had never felt so alone.

The party was to honor him. For the occasion of his latest theatrical debut. The play was vapid and horrible, and Phillip knew it. The success of the play didn’t matter to his parents. Writing for the stage was a hobby, a way for Phillip to fill the endless hours until his father was ready to retire, making way for Philip to take his place at the head of the family business. Along the way, he’d meet and marry one of the society girls his mother endlessly paraded under his nose, continuing the endless the cycle that the Carlyle family had done since the first lucky bastard years ago had been lucky enough to strike it rich.

He was treading water, waiting for his real life to start. A life that Phillip, if he was really and truly honest with himself, didn’t want. He was drowning on dry land, without courage to scream out for himself.

He was a shit writer, he thought, because he couldn’t even dream of another life, a better life for himself. What good was a life of adventure if you didn’t even try to live it. His stars were fixed. 

Dreaming was a luxury he couldn’t afford, not with all of his money in the bank.

During a party in his honor, Philip ignored the gaiety of the party surrounding him, transfixed by the drink of bourbon in his hand and the stars that twinkled outside of the window in Manhattan.

******

Anne , by her very nature, was practical. Life had forced her, from an early age to be so. The time into which she’d been born; where people were judged by the tint of their skin rather than their mind or ability was not kind. Life was not kind when her parents passed all too young. She had D.W., and a sharp mind, and determination not to give up.

And she had the sky. 

High in the air, on the trapeze, during her arial act, Anne was not simply among the stars.

She was a star.

In the air, Anne felt free.

Though it was against every practical bone in her body, she wanted nothing more than to just fly, never coming down, an endless comet against the night sky.

When D.W. Showed her the ad that Barnum took out, the logical thing to do would be to say no. She opened her mouth, bound and determined to say that what they had going on right now was working out all right, and that they should stay put here, with the known and the comfortable. 

“Let’s take a chance.” Anne smiles, surprising herself. “If nothing else, well, we will have quite a story to tell.”

****

How much had he had to drink? Phillip shook his head, both exhilarated and dumbfounded at what he’d just done. He’d thrown in his lot with Barnum. 

His father would think he was crazy. He was sure to be disowned, or thrown into a sanitarium. No, locking him away as an insane person would bring more shame than disowning Phillip. He’d be the black sheep of the family, and the whole empire would go to his cousin Matthew.

All the same, Phillip couldn’t help but smile. It was a shrewd investment. Everyone was talking about Barnum, from the gentry in their smoking dens, to the common people on the street. Ten percent, if he took his share and invested it, would grow quickly and handsomely.

Better to take his share off the top, before Barnum’s dreams caused the whole thing to plummet.

Phillip would be famous. 

Or possibly infamous.

And yet, Phillip couldn’t find it in himself to care. For the first time in practically forever, he’d made a choice on his own. He was excited of what the future could bring. What it would bring. An adventure...into the unknown.

****

The first time Phillip saw Anne, time stood still.

Floating high in the air, she was an angel, shining in purple, cinnamon and pink.

Instantly changed, he was infatuated at first sight.

***

“What was his act?” Everyone asked of him, as he joined the troupe. At first, he had no answer. He was a producer, his talents were to assist Barnum and discover how to present the totally unusual to the usual people of the world. He was nothing special, the utterly mundane to balance out the family of oddities.

And then, the circus became home. Friends. Family. He felt more comfortable with sawdust and peanut shells then he ever had with his parent’s caviar and champagne. He’d do anything to protect this family that he’d found, and he seriously worried about Phineas risking the shoe for the Lind production.

The truth of it was, Phillip’s act was the high life that he’d been living.

Deep down, he was as much of a freak as any of them. 

A runaway that had finally found home.

***

There were a million reasons that they wouldn’t work out. Anne was right. Though his heart, aided by the bright blinding lights of the circus made it easy to ignore them; the reasons were there, and they were true. 

They were too different. It wouldn’t work.

As Barnum’s burned, all Phillip could think about was Anne.

If she was still in there...if she died....

His life wouldn’t be worth living.

A life without Anne was no life.

With no regard to his own safety, he searched for the woman he loved among the blazing ruins.

****

There is a book of Revelations in everyone’s life, and Anne read hers the night of the fire, as she kept vigil at Phillip’s bedside.

She was in love with Phillip Carlyle. Hopelessly and completely in love. 

There were so many reasons why she shouldn’t. On paper, they were completely wrong for another. He descended from scions of society; her people had been slaves,sharecroppers and performers. His parents would never accept her, never call her a cherished daughter. 

But he.... when she was with Phillip, Anne felt like she was flying. No one else had ever made her feel that way. No one else ever would.

In that moment, Anne made a vow to herself.

If he woke up...

No, when he woke up, she wouldn’t be afraid.

Who was she to say that they couldn’t rewrite their stars?

Not caring of who saw her, she cried at his side, willing Phillip to come back to her. Perhaps, tears could be healing, and like a phoenix, heal him and bring him back to her once more.

***

“Can you believe it?” Anne said, gazing at the now empty circus tent. “Going on tour? Taking this show all over the United States?”

“Strangely, it’s not the craziest idea that Barnum’s had. All we need is an open field to perform, and there’s not a lot of overhead in that. Who knows, today America...tomorrow the world!” He grinned.

“You think Queen Victoria wants a repeat performance?”

“Possibly. Regardless of where the wind blows us, this will be an adventure.”

The show had been a success in the tent, three rings of wonderments that packed the stands most every night. Phillip had taken over as ringmaster, running the day to day of the circus and the growing sideshow; while Barnum produced she show and was the idea man, enjoying the flexibility his position allowed to see his girls grow. No longer satisfied with conquering the entertainment scene of New York, Barnum had devised something glamorous and amazing- a tour across the country. Tonight would be the last show in New York for quite a while.

“Are you ready for it?” He asked Anne, gripping her hand tightly.

“As much as anyone can be when they face the unknown.” She smiled. “As Long as I have you, I know I’ll be alright.”

“You’ll always have me.” He sighed. “As long as you’ll have me.”

“Why do you look so nervous, you silly goose. You know I love you.”

“I’ve never asked the question before,” he said, dropping to one knee, “but I’m told that this is one time that any gentleman is allowed to be nervous, when he’s awaiting the answer to a very important question.” He took a ring out of his pocket. “It’s just tin and glass, but if the tour goes well, I can get something grander.” Phillip paused and looked at her expectantly.

“Well?” He asked, impatiently. “Do you have an answer?”

“You haven’t asked a question.” She giggled.

“Will you marry me?”

“Yes.” She nodded.

Phillip rose from his knees and kissed Anne deeply.

This was where he was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “Into the Unknown” from Frozen II.


End file.
